Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other portable electronic computing devices, generally have security features that enable a user to lock a device out so that unauthorized users cannot use the device, or one or of the device's applications, without entering a password or other token of user authentication.
A problem with current mobile electronic device security systems is that many such systems only permit a single username and passcode to access the device. Alternatively, even if multiple usernames or passcodes are permitted, the functionality of the device remains the same for each user.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above, and/or additional issues.